


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop A/B/O verse fics [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Eating Disorders, Everyone loves Youngbae, Insecurity, Lack of Communication, M/M, MADE era, Made Tour, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Multi, OT5, Omega Dong Youngbae |Taeyang, Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Omega Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Past Drug Use, Poor Youngbae, Self-Harm, Singing, Slow To Update, Touring, Work In Progress, he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**7:05 AM**

****It's yelling from the living room that wakes Youngbae up.

He slowly lifted his head from the pillow._Probably the idiot alphas fighting over breakfast again._He thought to himself.Even though they were the only alphas in Big Bang,Seunghyun and Daesung had a tendency to get into fights over the smallest of things.They'd done it for for as long as they've been a group and they didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon.

Youngbae is about to let his head fall back on the pillow when he hears a familiar voice call his name.

"Youngbae-hyung?"He doesn't have to look up to know that it's Seungri.


End file.
